Feliz Navidad Severus
by Kendra Dhyanna
Summary: En la noche de Navidad un hombre da a su hijo por muerto mientras que otro gana un niño que nunca espero./ Un Severitus donde Severus es el padre de Harry, pero los Potter nunca murieron el 31 de octubre, ¿Qué pasa cuando James se da cuenta que su pequeño hijo no es realmente suyo?


**FELIZ NAVIDAD SNAPE.**

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado desde que el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado, y poco a poco la vida había ido definiéndose en algo más tranquilo, en algo con una apariencia de normalidad, y era en noches como esta en la que Severus podía apreciar realmente el fin de la guerra mágica.

Estaba en su casa de la infancia en la Hilandera, sentado en un viejo y desvencijado pero cómodo sillón negro frente a la chimenea, calentándose de la fría noche de diciembre por el fuego alegre que rugía en el hogar. Afuera de sus ventanas tronaba una tormenta de invierno, mientras el viento azotaba los vidrios y las sombras se movían más allá de la luz proyectada por la hoguera.

Estas noches eran un gusto raro en la vida de Severus, normalmente sus noches se llenaban con patrullas en los pasillos de Hogwarts, o de horas interminables preparando pociones en los calabozos, y hasta hace dos meses se trataba de sangre, gritos, maldiciones y dolor, o pasaba sus noches de rodillas frente al Señor Tenebroso o sentado en la sede de la Orden del Fénix tratando de encontrar una forma de finalizar la horrible guerra que atormentaba su mundo.

Pero por primera vez desde que tenía memoria simplemente estaba disfrutando una noche de ser contenido, de ser confortado y tranquilo, y con ese sentido de paz, Severus se estiro un poco mientras ajustaba su marco delgado y magro en su sillón y daba un trago pequeño de la bebida en su mano, volviendo su vista a la novela que se encontraba leyendo, disfrutando de los ruidos de la tormenta que parecía devorar el mundo fuera de su casa, hasta que oyó un sonido que no pertenecía a la furia de la naturaleza.

Severus se enderezo con lentitud en su asiento mientras dejaba de lado su copa y pasaba a sacar su varita de su manga con un movimiento fluido, todo el cuerpo tenso listo a esperar una repetición del sonido, aunque lo único que oía ahora era el silencio. Y de repente allí estaba de nuevo, un golpe fuerte e impaciente en su puerta.

Levantándose con la gracia ganada en la guerra Severus se dirigió a la puerta y luego de tomar unos segundos para sentir las protecciones de su casa, al extender su conciencia a su núcleo mágico, y asegurarse que su trasladador de emergencia estuviese en el lugar de siempre, el mago pelinegro abrió su puerta totalmente con un movimiento rápido y brusco.

— Potter- dijo con tanto desprecio como pudo a la figura que estaba en su puerta, encubriendo su sorpresa por la vista de este hombre a las altas horas de la noche que era.

— Snape- respondió secamente y con una impresionante cantidad de odio virulento el joven auror, mientras se abría paso más allá de la puerta y del Slytherin furioso adentrándose en la sala pequeña de la casa.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- dijo Severus con los dientes apretados, apuntando su varita al mago frente a él.- ¡Largo de mi casa!

— ¿Crees que yo quiero estar aquí, Snivellus?- respondió James con asco casi escupiendo las palabras entre los dientes fuertemente apretados- Solo vine a darte lo que es tuyo- y mientras termino la sentencia, abrió su capa para mostrar un pequeño niño envuelto en una fina manta de lana azul.- Tu maldito bastardo- dijo con desprecio mientras dejaba al niño en el sillón frente al fuego con una delicadeza y ternura que desmentía sus duras palabras.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?- repitió Severus sin bajar la varita y con la mirada viajando entre el niño pequeño y su enemigo de toda la vida.

— ¿Crees que no me enteraría?- escupió con rabia James mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños a su lado- ¿Qué yo nunca sabría que te acostaste con mi esposa?, ¿Qué la zorra de Lily llevaba a tu mocoso?- James ahora estaba frente a Severus mirándolo con odio- ¿Qué jamás me daría cuenta de que Harry no era mi hijo sino el tuyo maldito bastardo?

— ¿Mío?- respondió Severus en medio de la confusión. Por supuesto que él sabía a qué se refería Potter, una noche hace mucho tiempo cuando el azabache había estado en una misión de la Orden por meses, Lily y él había ido a cenar y de alguna forma él había terminado confortándola, luego de eso y una botella de hidromiel había despertado desnudo al lado de una pelirroja angustiada que le había hecho jurar que nunca iba a hablar con nadie de su indiscreción. Pero sin duda él, no estaba esperando algo como esto.

— ¡Sí, tuyo!- grito James mientras daba un paso más cerca del hombre de ojos negros, hasta que este podía ver el daño en los ojos avellana, el dolor y la traición junto con una impresionante cantidad de odio- Si yo no hubiese entrado en medio de Lily recitar los encantos que le hacían parecerse a mí, si yo no hubiese forzado la verdad de ella, yo aún sería un imbécil creyendo que el PEQUEÑO HIJO DE PUTA ERA MÍO.

— No puede ser mío- dijo Severus más en la negación que en cualquier otra cosa, él solo había estado una vez con Lily, sencillamente no había forma en que el niño fuese suyo, él nunca había esperado ser un padre, ¡maldita sea!

— CLARO QUE ES TUYO, TIENE TU MALDITO ROSTRO- grito James mientras le daba la espalda a Snape y fijaba su mirada en el pequeño niño- Lily lo confeso todo, ella no esperaba que ninguno de los dos nos enteráramos, ella quería que él creciera como mi hijo, pero yo no puedo, no puedo soportarlo- dijo el hombre en un susurro miserable girando nuevamente para ver al Slytherin delante de él- Lily ha renunciado a él por arte de magia, ella ya no tiene ningún poder o decisión sobre él, y mi Harry, mi hijo, él está muerto, mañana en la mañana en el profeta se publicará la noticia de su muerte- siguió mientras miraba fijamente a un hombre que había odiado desde que lo vio por primera vez hace tantos años, sin importarle las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro- al fin y al cabo ningún niño puede sobrevivir al Avada Kedavra.- tomando un suspiro tembloroso James enderezo su espalda y se dirigió a la puerta dejando tras de sí a un mago desconcertado.

Severus vio entumecido como su rival salía de su casa, para luego posar su vista en el pequeño niño en el sillón que comenzaba a sollozar suavemente. Tomando una respiración profunda Severus se acercó con más cautela de la necesaria al niño, alzándolo con extremo cuidado lo ubico en el hueco de su brazo mientras con una mano temblorosa retiraba la manta de su rostro para ver a un angelical niño de cabello negro que le devolvía la mirada empañada de lágrimas pequeñitas a través de unos hermosos ojos verdes avada con pequeñas motas de obsidiana.

Y por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre hace casi una década Severus sintió una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla mientras miraba al inocente niño que sostenía en sus brazos, y las realizaciones se abrían paso a través de su mente confusa;

Lily había tratado de negarle el derecho a ser padre, ella había renunciado a todo poder sobre esta criatura inocente, él era un padre, su hijo era el niño-que-sobrevivió y solo él y Potter lo sabrían, y por segunda vez en la noche una lágrima cayo por su rostro, y esta vez no era por él sino por el hombre que había salido de su casa esta noche, un hombre que había perdido a su hijo en el invierno a manos de su esposa.

Y mientras él se aferraba al pequeño de ojos verdes, apretándolo contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a mecerlo suavemente y susurraba una canción de cuna antigua que su propia madre había cantado, casi podía oír las últimas palabras que Potter le había dicho antes de cerrar la puerta:

— ¡Feliz navidad Snape!- se dijeron las palabras en medio de un sollozo desgarrador, antes de que la grita de aparición se oyera.

* * *

_¿Y qué les parecio?_


End file.
